Comatose Existence
by SilvermistFox
Summary: (AU) Ever since getting into a coma at the age of 15 from falling down the well when she tried to retrieve her cat, it was only in recent that she awoke from a coma at the age of 18 where everything that she thought to have happened, is really just an overly imaginative mind of hers. Her family is worried for her, and she is at a lost.


**Inuyasha **

**Chapter 1 – Comatose Existence **

Tears were rolling down her face as her family members around of her are an emotional pile and crying whilst hugging her for finally coming out of the coma. Her tears were of the lost that she had felt when she woke up, everything is still a blur and so surreal to her. Her mood was no better despite trying her best to not show it upon her face on the days leading up to her discharge from the hospital.

Getting back into the routine of things again was of slight difficulty, even when she walked to the building housing the Well, she could feel the small throbbing headache built up to something more that would often have her turning away and back into the house. The same goes to the Goshinboku tree whenever she would try to recollect the memories that she had created whilst in her coma.

It was hard to not to cling to those things around of her that were like vivid memories, as though it had but happened just yesterday. What had happened to the three years that she had thought happened, even her three best friends that came to visit her after finally getting word of her being better, were giving her looks of confusion at the name 'Inuyasha', having never heard of that said person.

Her motor skills were still a little rusty from the long time period that she was in a coma, at least there was nothing wrong with the rest of her that time, therapy and routine would not get her back on her feet again. Her memories though a little fuzzy but there is her family and friends that helped her every day to get her back on her feet.

Writing soon became something that she does daily as well, penning down every little details from the very beginning of her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai, something that was really in a way of her keeping her memories and immortalizing them. That was until one day she found it caught the interest of some people that her mother had encouraged her to send over to publishers to get a different course of her life going, and a way to help her as well in progressing forward and distraction.

Kagome was far livelier in the past, not the solemn and quiet girl that she has become after she has tiringly tried to keep up appearance, and was seen through by her mother. Sometimes, her grandpa will even say something wise that she did not expect, giving something to think about.

It was decided that she was to be home-schooled after seeing some improvement in her healing process, catching up with her former peers is something that she was unable to do now, or any time soon, but she does want to get her certification to please her family, and also as a distraction for her. By the time she was finally up and getting her life in order, so was the first draft of her book publication that her literary agent had advise and guided her on. Illustrations that were drawn, were something that she had not really expect, but it was close to home seeing them coming to life in paper, and it still drew out all sort of emotions in her that she tried to keep under wraps before breaking elsewhere in private.

Things were still somewhat unstable for her emotionally, because of what she felt was having the loss of her love and everything that was going on for them, and the other half of her family that she has in Sengoku Jidai. And yet, she has to continue on with life as thought nothing had happened, with herself being the only one with the knowledge of what she is now unsure, a memory of something that had happened or a figment of her imagination.

It was only in her writing do they seem like she had lived through it and that they existed there.

* * *

A/N:

Something to experiment with despite of all my backlogs, though, I'm unsure if I should make this a crossover at the moment, should I?


End file.
